


Pretty Princess Harry

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Harry in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Rimming, Sex Toys, Underage Harry, Voice Kink, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eleven, and Louis has been raising him alone since Harry's birth. Louis loves him so much that it being just them never phased him. The only problem is… Harry is really in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this cute little thing I did real quick. I have the second part done already, which I like better tbh, but I had to get this out of the way first. 
> 
> Anyway, follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and tumblr @erectlinson

The whole thing started when Harry decided to be a princess for Halloween when he was 6. It wasn't a problem for Louis, really. The neighbors loved it, and Harry didn't fuss about anything the whole night. But Harry loved his costume and role of being royal a bit too much. He'd demand Louis do everything for him. But strangest of all, he'd cry and throw tantrums when Louis would dress him in boy clothes. Louis used to think it was a just a phase, until it carried on. 

So, here Louis is, massaging Harry's feet as he watches a reality show on MTV. 

"Hey, daddy?" 

Harry asks as he turns his head to look down at Louis. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can you run me a bath. I'm not getting relaxed enough with your massaging." 

Louis lets go of his foot and apologizes, 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to try harder?" 

"I don't know, I thought you've been trying hard this whole time." 

Harry snaps with a kick to Louis' knee. 

"Ow, Harry! I'm trying my fucking best!" 

Harry' face drops, and his lip starts to wobble. Louis quickly reaches out to tell him he didn't mean to yell, but Harry is running out of the living room, and to his own room. The room used to be Louis' master bedroom, but Harry convinced him that the princess needs more space; and considering how much clothes and toys he had, it was reasonable. 

Louis runs after Harry, but the door is slammed in his face and locked before he can stop it. Louis can hear Harry's cries from outside of the room. He hates to make his baby sad, he really didn't mean to shout. 

"Harry, dear, can you please open the door?" 

When Louis doesn't get a response, he sighs and calls, 

"Daddy will buy you whatever type of toy you want if you let him in." 

The whimpers stop, and he hears the door lock click open. Louis slowly opens the door, and sees Harry jumping back into his bed, and under the pink duvet. He frowns and walks over to Harry' bed. 

"Harry, can we please talk?" 

Louis can see Harry' head shake under the covers. Louis looks around the room and sees Harry's favorite white and pink stuffed cat. He quickly grabs it, and gets on the bed with Harry. He puts the toy near his head, and whispers, 

"I think Pookie wants to see you, baby." 

Harry's head pops out of the duvet at Pookie's name. 

"Pookie, daddy?" 

"Yes, baby, Pookie said daddy is really sorry about yelling." 

Harry smiles and snatches Pookie away. 

"Did you really say that?" 

Harry asks the cat. He waits for an imaginary answer, then looks up at Louis. 

"Pookie never lies, so I guess I can forgive you." 

Louis smiles and leans forward and pulls Harry onto his lap. Harry giggles and puts Pookie down to wrap his arms around Louis' neck in a warm hug. Louis grins and hugs him back. 

"I'm very sorry I yelled at you." 

"It's okay, daddy. I know you wouldn't mean to." 

Louis pulls back a bit, and kisses Harry softly. 

"I love you, my princess." 

Louis says over Harry' lips. 

"I love you too." 

Harry whispers as he pulls away to look into Louis' eyes. 

"So, how about that toy?" 

Harry smiles widely and says, 

"I want a glass one daddy!" 

Louis' eyes go big. 

"A glass o-one?" 

Louis asks nervously. 

"Yes, daddy. I'm almost a teen, and I want a glass dildo for my pussy." 

Louis nods approvingly and rests his hand on Harry' thigh. 

Who can say no to a princess? 

"Okay, princess, I'll get you one. But, for now, can daddy maybe play with his little princess' pussy?" 

Harry thinks for a second, then answers, 

"I guess. But you can't touch yourself." 

Louis nods quickly. Harry smiles and grabs lube from under his pillow. He sets it next to him, and orders Louis to strip him. Louis pulls off his lilac jumper, then slowly pulls down his hot pink knickers, and pushes the clothes off of the bed. Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry' thighs, trying to get Harry' cock to hardened by itself 

Soon, it does, and Louis pops open the bottle of lube. Harry plays with his cock and closes his eyes as Louis rubs 2 fingers over his hole. 

"Such pretty parts for a pretty princess…" 

Louis murmurs as he pushes both in. Harry moans, 

"Yeah, I'm a pretty princess." 

Louis smiles and starts thrusting his fingers, looking for son's prostate immediately. Harry moans and grips the pillows above him as Louis pushes on the small bump of his sweet spot. 

"Did daddy find your spot, baby?" 

"You did. Rub my cock, daddy, I need to come. 

Harry moans out to Louis as he keeps rubbing at his prostate. Louis then follows Harry' orders and takes him in hand and rubs his thumb in circles over Harry' slit on the head of his cock. Harry moans and bucks his hips as Louis brings him over the edge. With a loud cry, Harry comes into Louis's hand. Louis pulls the hand away, wipes it on Harry's discarded jumper, and starts licking under his little sack, and tasting his sweet hole. 

Louis loves how sensitive his baby is. Louis' only wish in life is to be able to fuck his beautiful princess of a child… But that won't happen, Harry says he just can't taint his insides like that; but he has no problem shoving fake dicks and his daddy's fingers inside. Louis thinks that the real reason is that he doesn't want to lose the sense of control he's somehow established over Louis. 

"Oh, I'm so relaxed now, daddy." 

Harry sighs and pushes Louis' head out from between his legs. Louis sits on his knees and rubs his own cock a bit, trying to get the boner to calm. He watches Harry stretch out then sits with both his legs tucked to his side; Louis thinks he looks like a cute little cheerleader. 

"You're so pretty, baby." 

Louis murmurs to Harry as he moves over to him and wraps his arms around him. 

"I know, daddy." 

Harry simply replies. He then says, 

"I'd like to be left alone to have my beauty sleep tonight." 

Louis nods and stands at the end of the bed. 

"Do you need anything else, love?" 

"Hmm, warm milk would be good." 

Louis smiles and leaves the room to fetch him some milk. Harry gets off the bed, and to his pajama drawer.

Who can say no to a princess? 

"What do I want to wear tonight?" 

Harry asks himself as he looks around all of his silk nighties. 

"Perfect!" 

He murmurs as he grabs a soft blue nightie that goes just down mid thigh with spaghetti straps. He slips it on and grabs some yellow cotton knickers. He skips off to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

xx 

When he comes back out, Louis is fluffing his pillows. 

"Hey, baby." 

Louis says smiling at Harry. Harry walks over and climbs into bed. Louis quickly hands him the milk, and sits on the bed as he drinks, rubbing his back softly. 

When he's done, Louis takes the mug and tucks Harry in. 

"Goodnight, princess." 

Louis whispers after he kisses Harry softly. 

"I love you, daddy. Goodnight." 

Harry says sweetly as he grabs Pookie and closes his eyes. 

"I love you too."

Louis walks to the door, and turns off the light. 

"Sweet dreams." 

He whispers as he shuts the door half way. 

Louis then walks to his own room and falls asleep with blue balls, as usual. 

xx 

About 3 hours later, Harry wakes up from a horrible nightmare that he was kidnaped from his daddy, and forced to go to public school and do dishes. The worst part wasn't the cleaning, it was actually being away from his daddy. 

"Daddy!" 

Harry calls out. No answer. He starts crying after a few moments; he needs his daddy. 

Harry wipes his eyes, grabs Pookie, and runs as fast as he can to Louis' room. 

When he arrives, Louis is in a deep sleep. He tugs on his hair and whispers, 

"D-Daddy?" 

Louis groans and turns his head. Harry starts to cry again. Louis then wakes up. He opens his eyes to see Harry whimpering with Pookie held tight to his chest. He sits up quickly, and pulls Harry into his lap. 

"Oh, princess, what's wrong?" 

Louis asks, petting Harry's fringe to the side. 

"I-I had a-a dream somebody t-took me away from y-you!" 

Harry cries out to Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck. Louis coos and rubs his back. 

"No, baby, nobody is taking you. Nobody will take my princess," 

Louis whispers after he calms down. 

"Nobody takes princess from daddy." 

Harry nods slowly and grips the back of Louis' shirt tightly, pulling slightly. 

"Does princess want to sleep in daddy's shirt, in daddy's bed?" 

"Yes." 

Harry says in the smallest voice. Louis smiles and unwraps Harry from his body. He pulls off his shirt and coos,

"Arms up, please." 

Louis takes off his nightie, and slips on the shirt. Harry is far too tiny to even remotely fit in it; it hangs off his shoulder, and goes down to his knees. 

"Is that better?" 

Louis asks, smoothing his hair back down. Harry smiles up at him and sighs, 

"This is literally the ugliest thing I've worn in years… But thank you." 

Harry whispers the last 3 words. Louis kisses his temple and says, 

"I know, and my pleasure. You look super cute, though." 

Harry rolls his eyes and laughs. Louis gives him a little squeeze and whispers, 

"How about we go back to bed?" 

Harry nods and climbs off Louis' lap and onto the bed. Louis lays back and pulls Harry into his side, resting his hand on Harry' bum. Harry sighs and drapes his leg over Louis'. 

"So, you won't let anyone take me?" 

Louis chuckles lightly and says, 

"Nope, not anyone." 

"Would you ever trade me for anyone?" 

"Well…" 

Louis starts teasingly. Harry smacks his bare chest. Louis laughs and says, 

"I'm just joking, baby. I'd never want another baby… You're more than enough." 

Harry smiles and wraps his arm around Louis' waist. Louis kisses his head and says, 

"I'm going to sleep, love." 

Louis closes his eyes. Harry nods and whispers, 

"Night, daddy, I love you a lot." 

"Goodnight, I love you too." 

xx 

The next day, Louis wakes up on the edge off the bed, with Harry' pedicured foot in his neck


	2. Who Can Say No to a Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read part 1 because this won't make much since if you don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite pleased with the reaction I got from this. I hope everyone likes this one as well! 
> 
> Follow me on @erectlinson on tumblr, and @made.in.the.aam on Instagram. ((:

It's 9:30 when Harry strolls into the living room, still in his pajamas and Pookie in hand. 

"Hey, beautiful." 

Louis says gently, opening his arms for him to sit. 

Louis knows, first, Harry is usually cranky in the morning, and, second, he's always insecure about his appearance if he's not dolled up to perfection. So Louis always showers him with compliments at these times. 

Harry sits across his lap, and rests his head on his chest, getting his hair in Louis's mouth. 

"Tired, Boo?" 

Louis asks, kissing his soft cheek. Harry shakes his head and sighs, 

"'M just feeling like… blah." 

Louis rubs his thigh. 

"How about daddy takes his pretty princess shopping, yeah?" 

Louis asks. Harry picks his head up and shouts, 

"Is that a question?!" 

Louis laughs as Harry gets off his lap and run to his room. 

"It's going to be warm today, princess!"

Louis calls after him. 

"K, daddy!" 

Louis hears faintly after. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast so Harry doesn't complain too much. 

xx 

As Louis finishes putting the food on plates, Harry strolls into the kitchen in a short yellow sun dress with white stripes and a yellow clip-in bow pulling back his fringe a bit. 

"Do I look cute, daddy?" 

Louis turns around to see him. Harry spins in a circle, and smiles brightly at Louis. Louis grins and walks over to him. Harry smirks as Louis picks him up by his hips and gives him a big kiss on the lips. Harry quickly wraps his legs around Louis, and his arms resting on either shoulder. 

"You look so cute I just want to rip that dress off and ravish you." 

Harry giggles, 

"Oh. Is that a good thing, daddy?" 

Louis huskily whispers in his ear, 

"Great thing…" 

Harry shivers as Louis nibbles at his ear lightly. He pulls away and says, 

"Maybe, daddy, if you get me what I want, I'll let you have my body whilst you wank." 

Louis moans at the thought and looks into Harry's eyes, pleading that he'll not ask for everything in the stores. 

"I don't want everything today… I want that necklace." 

'Shit' Louis curses in his mind. 

Harry has been bugging Louis for a necklace with a little princess crown with his initials in the middle made of diamonds since his 7th birthday. Louis would get it for him earlier, but it's £7,000. It's not that money is an issue, but he doesn't want Harry to misplace it, or have it broken if it's that much money. 

Louis gets pulled from his thoughts by Harry' plump ass grinding up and down on his crotch. 

"So, how about the necklace, daddy? My body can be yours to explore for a hour. I won't complain… or stop you… or even touch myself… all yours, daddy. My cock red an-" 

"Fine!" 

Louis exclaims. Harry smirks and wiggles out of Louis' arms. He hugs his daddy's waist and says, 

"Love you." 

Louis smiles and says, 

"Love you too, princess. Now, my wonderful breakfast is getting cold." 

Harry pinches Louis' ass, but before he can scold him, Harry runs off to the counter, grabs his food, then to the table to eat. Louis shakes his head with a smile on his lips. 

Who can say no to a princess? 

xx 

"Should I get 'H' or 'HT'?" 

Harry asks as they stand in line at the jeweler, holding hands. 

"It's whatever you want, princess." 

Louis says gently. Harry smiles and says, 

"I'll do first and last; I think I like having our last name in it, also." 

Louis smiles down at him and nods. 

Soon it's their turn and Louis orders the necklace, the employee asking Harry exactly what he wants it to look like. He tells them it'll be done in about a month and they'll be notified. Harry squeals with excitement and hugs his daddy's waist. 

"I'm going to get my necklace, daddy!" 

"I know, princess!" 

Louis takes Harry back to the car and settles him in the front seat. He kisses his head and goes around to the driver side and starts the car. As he's about to back out of the spot, he sees Harry lifting up his dress past his little white panties. 

"What are you doing, princess?" 

Louis asks, genuinely confused. Harry starts rubbing his little cock. 

"I was just thinking about you touching me, licking me…" 

Harry moans as Louis's dick starts to harden as well. Harry looks over at Louis and continues, 

"Oh, daddy, imagine my dildo. Mm, I want it now!" 

Louis nods and quickly backs out of the spot. 

Who can say no to a princess? 

Within 5 minutes, Louis is pulling up to a sex shop, he pulls Harry's dress back over his lap and sternly says, 

"Stay in the car, lock the doors, and don't open it unless it's me. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

He kisses his cheek and hops out of the car. Harry locks the doors and sits impatiently for Louis to come back. 

xx

Before Harry knows it, Louis is throwing him on his bed, climbing on top of him, and kissing and licking down his neck and exposed chest. 

"Daddy loves his princess." 

He murmurs to Harry as he sucks a mark into his neck. Harry moans and wraps his arms around Louis' neck as he sucks. Harry licks over the bite, and moves to another one. Harry groans as he feels it start to bruise. Louis runs his hands down Harry's small body, feeling the soft material of this dress, and where the lining of his panties dig into his hips. 

"Fuck. Can I take your dress off?" 

Louis breathes into his ear. 

"Yes, daddy, I'm yours for right now." 

Harry moans. Louis basically growls and pulls the straps down and the dress off. Louis can see his little cock aching through his white panties. He gets off him and grabs the bag from the sex shop off the floor. He opens the box with the dildo and hands it to Harry. 

"Suck on it for me, princess." 

Harry nods and puts the mushroom looking tip in his mouth. Louis smirks and pulls down Harry's panties and rubs circles into his hips. 

"Pretty doll." 

Louis murmurs. Harry giggles and wiggles his hips, tempting Louis. Louis kisses down his body, and stops at his cock. 

"Oh, daddy." 

Harry moans as Louis breathes over his now exposed cock. Louis licks up the length and says, 

"Such a pretty cock." 

Harry squeaks as Louis takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. 

"Talk to me, baby. Wanna hear my baby's sweet voice." 

Harry moans and says, 

"Oh, god. Your tongue feels so good!" 

Louis smiles and flicks his tongue over the length of his son's cock. 

"Mm, stop teasing." 

Harry groans to his daddy. Louis thinks he sounds absolutely wreaked He really wants to slip his dick between his sweet lips. 

"Can you suck my cock, baby?" 

Harry squirms and nods as he takes out the dildo. Louis quickly pulls off his clothes, and walks around the bed to get up to Harry's mouth. Harry closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He sucks the head of his cock, as Louis jerks the rest of it. 

Soon, Louis feels like he's getting close, so he pulls out and kisses Harry's mouth. Harry kisses his back and strokes Louis' cock lazily. Louis grabs the dildo from his hand and kneels at his thighs. Harry bucks up, and whines, 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come soon."

Louis nods his head and coos, 

"It's okay, baby." 

Harry frowns and watches as Louis trials the toy around his bare body with a smirk. He runs it over his red cheeks, rosy nipples, and straining cock. Harry whines and grabs the lube from the bag. He opens it up, and shoves it toward Louis. Louis grabs it, and squirts some on the toy. 

"I was going to stretch you, but not anymore." 

Harry moans and spreads his legs. 

"Okay, daddy." 

Louis just shakes his head; his son is such a slut. 

He pushes the toy into his hole, and watches as Harry's ass wraps around the head easily. 

"Yes, daddy… Fuck me with it." 

Harry says as his eyes flutter shut. Louis starts pumping the toy in and out. 

"Feels so good." 

Harry moans quietly. 

"You like this, baby?" 

"Of course, d-daddy." 

Harry says, shivering with pleasure. Louis leans up to his small body, and kisses his lips some more. 

Louis soon starts wanking along with the steady shallow thrusts of the toy in his baby. 

"Look at you, Harry. What a pretty mewing thing you are." 

Harry starts crying out for contact on his dick, but Louis ignores him and starts pumping the glass dildo in faster, watching his now red, hairless, and tight hole wrap tight around it, when it should be around his throbbing dick. 

Harry comes untouched a mere 3 seconds before Louis does, his little nose getting splashed with Louis' big load. 

"That was amazing, daddy." 

Harry says sleepily. Louis smiles and pops the toy out of his ass, then drops it onto the floor. He lays next to his come covered boy, then whispers, 

"Always amazing with you. Thank you for letting me play today." 

Harry giggles and nods. He kisses Louis' shoulder before rolling off the bed and asking Louis if he'd care to join him in the shower. He says yes.


End file.
